new character
by Daughter of posiden2F4U
Summary: Ariana figures out about her biological father and the truth about what she is.
1. Chapter 1

I ran as fast as my feet could take me from the horrifying beast that followed me through the dark, desolate forest. I felt beads of sweat appearing on my cold and ghostly like skin as I ran at high speed. Eventually I had to slow down as I was running out of breath. I knew that if I stopped for more than a split second I would be murdered by the terrifying creature. My legs ached more and more, my chest pumped hard, but I made my self keep going. I ran a few feet further then tripped on a root of a tree sprouting through the damp soil. I tried to stand up but before I could the large hairy beast pounced out of the darkness and held me to the ground, I strained and struggled but I could not escape the hold as the creature was far too strong. The face of the beast moved closer towards my face, the extraordinary jaws opened wide as if to eat me. It showed it's large, pointy teeth and just as I thought it was going to rip me apart I closed my eyes tight to prepare myself for the gruesome murder but It did not come. When I opened my eyes I expected the beast to spring towards me but when I opened my eyes I only saw the blank ceiling of my bedroom. I sat up quickly and to my surprise I was in my plain, old room wrapped up in a ball in my duvet. I sprung out of bed and gave my self a head rush. I sat down at my dressing table and looked at my self in the mirror. My cheerleader bright red, but my face was pale. I cupped my hands over my face only to feel the damp, stickiness of my skin. This wasn't exactly the first night I have had horrific dream like this one. I looked at the clock, it was seven, but the smell of bacon drove me downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the staircase I collided with my mother. She just walked around aimlessly doing nothing all day, she ha been this empty since my father left I think, I'm not that sure I was quite you d when he disappeared. My mum never really talks about it. I walked over into the kitchen where I saw my step father standing at the oven. He must of been doing to many things at once because he was burning the bacon and spilling the eggs everywhere. He had bean stains all the way down his apron. He is quite new to the helping out around the house. I thought that no should help him so I walked over and turned the bacon using a spatula then I got a tea towel and mopped up the raw egg.

"Thanks." My stepfather said.

"Maybe you should stick to something easier like hovering." I suggested laughing.

"Very funny." He said "I'm obviously not very good at this am I, oh well go sit and I will serve you some." He smiled.

"Okay." I said walking over to the the dining table and sitting on one of four chairs. My step father pulled a few plates out of the cupboard. He pilled bacon, eggs and beans onto a plate and put it in front of me with a plate of toast on the side. He made up two more plates and covered one with foil in case mum wanted some later. He sat down oppersite me.

"Looks delicious" I said smiling at him.

"I know it's not the best but I thought I would try to give you a good breakfast for your first day of school." Erg I had totally forgot. I really disliked school for many reasons one being that I was a social outcast, I never really fitted in with any of the class groups so I was mainly on my own. Didn't mind this as it meant I could just get on with School work and everything. I finished eating everything as I didn't want to upset my step father.

" that was really nice" I said putting my empty plate on the counter next to the sink.

" thank you." He said feeling good about himself.

" well I better go get dressed." I said starting for the stairs.

" Okay Ariana."

I entered my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I went over to the wardrobe and change into my old, dull school uniform. I sat at my dressing table and brushed my hair. My hair was was a nice shade of blonde but was light and thin, it had grown quite long.

I looked in the mirror and plaited my hair down one side, it looked fine but my hair wasn't the reason why I stood out it was my colour of my eyes. My eyes where the main source of people bullying me. They where a peculiar shade of green and blue together. I sometimes get called seaweed or other things similar to that but I pay no attention to there stupidness. They always try to find someone to pick on, last year it was this new kid, was like me very quiet, always stood in the shadows. I thought I would try to talk to him but when I approached he backed away so I left him. The bullying started and he was too shy to fight back, it was just name calling but then things started to get physical, then one day someone pulled him out of class and he was never seen again. I felt sorry for the kid when they turned to me, I got picked on but It didn't bother me.

I got my school bag and swung it over my shoulder, I ran back down the stairs, my step father was washing the dishes in the sink, I was going to tell him we had a dish washer but I thought it would be better to just leave him to get on with it. I walked over and said goodbye.

"Ok, I will see after school, bye." He returned wiping one of the dishes we had just eaten of him it slipped from his grasp and I quickly reacted. I grabbed the plate from mid air and placed it on the counter top. As I walked out the kitchen I knocked on the dish washer, he turned to look at me, he noticed the dishwasher and let out a annoyed sigh.

"Bye." I spoke.

I left the house and walked the half a mile to school. I walked the long way to avoid passing the bullies hang out. I arrived at school and walked up the grey concrete steps and pushed open the large, wooden doors.


	2. Chapter 2

My first class was English, I didn't mind English, I liked doing creative writing but other than that, it wasn't really that fun. I went to class a few minutes early and took my regular seat at the back of the class, obviously on my own. The rest of the class slowly poured in. They took there seats and talked to each other loudly and was on there phones. I just waited for class to start. After a little while a teacher came in who I had never seen before. He stood at the desk at the front of the class and tried to quiet down the class, half of the class silenced but the others kept talking. The substitute teacher must of got annoyed because he started speaking loudly then he shouted.

"QUIET!" He shouted. The whole class silenced immediately. "Okay, today I will be taking over your class as your normal teacher can't make it in today."

"Why not." One student asked.

"I don't know." The substitute said in a stern voice. "My name is Mr Montgomery."

The class was so boring I tuned out. I was daydreaming about something when the end of class bell went off everyone rose from there seats.

"I would like to speak Ariana before she leaves." I snapped out of my trance when I heard my name. I waited for the rest of the class to pour out before I walked to the front of the class room.

"Oh Ariana, I needed to see you." As he spoke his eyes sparked and they looked kind of red but quickly turned back to their regular shade of blue.

"Yes..." I waited impatiently wanting to get to my next class as soon as possible.

"Don't play games Ariana I know you have it." He said.

"Have what...I'm confused."

"Fine!" He raised his voice. "If your not gonna give it to me I will have to force it off you."

"I don't know what you are on about. I don't have anything." A flush of anger washed I've his face. I stepped back as he stepped towards me. His eyes turned red like they did before then something shocking happened. The normal looking man transformed into the large, hairy beast the appeared in my dream. I screamed for help but no one came. I started to run to the door but the beast leaped in front of me. I turned and ran I signed a few tables but then I felt the beast push me to ground, as I fell I smashed my head on a desk. I don't remember what happened next but I saw a few people rush in with weapons and try to kill the beast then everything went dark.

I awoke in a strange place, a place I had never seen before. Surrounding me were other people with injuries, I must be in some sort of hospital. My eyes focused on a girl waiting at the end of my bed. She was quite pretty she had long, blonde hair tied back and bright sparkling eyes.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth." She spoke.

"Hi, where am I?"

"You are in the infirmary of camp half blood." I sat up.

"Camp what blood?"

"Half blood." Another person tuned in. This person was a boy he had long deep black hair that swept across his face partly covering his eyes...his eyes, they were just like mine.


End file.
